Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Hey everybody. I'm Corey from Grojband. While our show is on a pause right now, we will be answering fan questions to pass the time. So what are you waiting for? Ask away and be sure to come back for your answers.
1. Intro

**Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers**

**Intro**

**Corey: **"Hey everybody. It's me…Corey."

**Laney: **"I'm Laney."

**Kin: **"And it's Kin…"

**Kon: **"…and Kon"

**Corey: **"Just to let everyone know while our show is on a hiatus right now, we wanna ask our fans to send us some question on what you think about either the show, the band, other cast members or anything for that matter.

**Laney: **Just leave your questions reply and we will be back to answer them.

**Corey: **Thank you guys so much. We'll see you soon.


	2. First Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

The First Set of Questions

"Hey everybody. It's Corey and as you can see, I got my good friends Laney, Kin and Kon and together we formed the rock band Grojband," Corey said. "EVer since our intro, we got like four questions to answer. Wow. That was three more questions than I thought."

"Okay," Laney said reading from the computer. "Our first question came from StevenSparks. He asked: "Hey, Grojband! Where are the Newmans? This would be much more fun with them." then he put :3 at the end. Core?"

"Well Steven, if off the Newmans really don't exist," Corey answered. "During the makings of our show, the creators thought it would be fun if we would dressed up in our opposite gender." Corey laughed.

"It was actually silly for me and Kon," Kin added.

"Yeah just imagining the thought of us being girls in the first place really like…" Kon just continued to giggled. "There's no words explaining that."

Laney also laughed. "It wasn't really that much of a surprise to me because everyone thinks that I was a dude in the first place anyway," she said. "I was surprised that my Larry alter ego wasn't mistaken for a girl."

Corey laughed and went back to the computer. "Okay now that that's out of the way, let's go to our next question and its from Red-luck-ar-los98. Okay I don't understand this person's name."

"Core," Laney said. "That said Redlucarlo98."

"Oh. Anyway his question is for me actually."

"What's it say?" Kin asked.

"It asked: I got a quick a quick question back on when you and Trina had those genies how come you never used a wish to be able to write killer lyrics? Corey finished off. His friends all laughed at the question.

"Well its about time someone other then me to tell you that you need killer lyrics," Laney said.

"Anyway as you know Red that me and Trina have a serious bad brother/sister relationship," Corey asnwer. "I guess it didn't came in my mind since we were both just wanna used them to embarrass one another. I don't know."

"Our next question is actually for you Kin," Laney said. "Cool. Read it," Kin said.

"It said: So Kin, what's with that sock puppet from that racing episode?" Corey read. "Sock puppet? What sock puppet?"

"Oh that," Kin answered. "See right before we was gonna start shooting for that episode, me and Kon was playing a truth or dare game."

"Oh yeah. I remember," Kon added. "See I dare him to make a sock puppet from my old pair of socks that I was still wearing for one whole week and…"

Corey and Laney were disgusted. "Okay I think we got it," Laney said.

"Who asked that anyway," Kin asked.

"It's uhhh…" Corey read the name. "Stinkfly3."

"Stinkfly3?" Laney said.

"Wow. These are some really weird names here," corey said. "Okay our final question is from Dr. Guest and he asked: Is it true that Laney and Larry/Lenny are siblings? Lanes?"

"Well just like I answer to Steven's question from the beginning there is no Larry. In fact to answer you question Dr, I don't have any siblings like Corey and Kin and Kon."

"Well there you have it guys," Corey said. "That's all for now but keep them questions coming. Thanks for coming out everyone." Coey then closed the garage door.

**Well that's the end of the first set of questions. I'll be back in about a week for more. But in the meantime, I got two more Grojband fanfic stories that you guys should check out. One of them is called Behind The Rock Music and I just updated two new chapters for it and the other is a crossover with Grojband and Total Drama. You guys have got to check both of them out and I'll be back with another chapter of Fan Questions & Band Answers. See you guys soon.**


	3. Season Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

Second Set of Questions

"Whoa. Seven new messages in less than 24 hours," Corey said looking at the new questions that were just been added. The camera was now on.

"Hey everyone. It's Corey. Now I know we said we was gonna wait a week to answer more questions, but today we didn't have school for it was Veteran's Day. So to past off the time, we decided to answer some more of yawls questions and during last night, we have seven new messages."

"No way," Laney said.

"So you guys wanna answer them today?" Corey asked.

"Yeah," Laney, Kin and Kon answer.

"Awesome," Corey added. "This person really has four questions one for each of us."

"Who's it from?" Laney asked.

"From WeirdCutieQueen and she said: Corey…y are u soo crazy? Laney…how do u get your hair like that? It's super cute!"

Laney giggled. "Well that you WCQ."

"Kin…where u get your glasses? I love them!"

"This person must be a fan of ours," Kin said with a smile.

"Kon…can I have a hug? ALL OF GROJBAND…U GET CAKE. ANY KIND U WANT!" Corey finished off.

"Now that's a real fan right there," Corey said. "And to answer your question, I'm crazy because I want me and my friends to be very successful. I mean why else would I set up all those gigs?"

"For me," Laney said. "I was born with red hair. I got that from my father's side of the family.

"I got my glasses from my eye doctor," Kin answer. "I did want to use contact lenses, but I might keep these glasses on for you and to other fans."

"Too bad you're not here with us, then I would have given you a hug," Kon said. Just as Corey was about to read the next question, Kin and Kon's stomachs was rumbling.

"Oh man," Kon said. "I think my stomach is not agreeing with what I ate this morning."

"Same here," Kin added.

"I told you guys not to eat those chili cheese fries early in the morning," Laney said.

"It seemed like a good idea to us," Kon said. Soon the boys ran straight into the bathroom at the same time. Laney went into the kitchen and got some water and since the next question was for Corey, he continued on with the questions.

"Okay," he said. "Our next question is from color3grojband and it said: corey: is it true that you have a crush on laney? True answer nessasary." Corey's red was as red as Laney's hair.

"Well," he said and making sure no one was also around. "Okay the truth is I do like her. A lot. I mean although it seems I'm not noticed, but I did noticed how strange she be acting whenever I like smooched our faces together, poke her nose or gave her that bear hug." Corey giggled before snapping back to reality. "Don't tell her I say that."

Kin, Kon and Laney are now back in the garage. "So what was the next question Core?"

"Well the question was for me so I just answered it," Corey said.

"Oh okay," Laney said. "So what's the next question?" Soon Corey's stomach began grumbling for he ate chili cheese fries this morning. He ran straight into the bathroom and Kin and Kon went into the kitchen to see if there was anymore fries. Laney sign.

"Sometimes I really need to considered who are my friends are," she said. "I'll continue since the next question is for me. It's from GrojbandInlove453 and it said: Laney TELL HIM FOR GOD SAKE YOUR KILLING CORNEY PLZ TELL HIM!" Laney's face turn as red as her hair.

Soon the guys came back in the garage. "So what's the next question Lanes?" COrey asked. She searched around the questions and find another one.

"Uhhh our next question is from 1AvrilLavigne and I'm guessing this person is a girl and she asked: Corey y cant u change those final thoughts into killer lyrics? Laney how cum u don't sing 4 once? By da way ur my fav character from Grojband! 333."

"Well I…" Corey said.

"No I'll answer this question," Laney interrupted Corey. "I have always told Corey that he could use those final thoughts for lyrics. But maybe he just to crazy to know and to answer your question you had for me, I did sung. Remember that time we did that wedding episode and Core and I did a duet?"

"Okay we got three more questions. Well not exactly three questions just three messages," Corey said.

"Our next message is from xXLeolaXx," Laney read. "She has one question for each of us."

"Finally," Kin said.

"She asked Kon, why do you play giant with the tiny soaps? And how did Laney know about it?"

"Hey that was an accident," Kon said. "See I was in the bath tub and Laney came in the bathroom."

"At my house Kon," Laney nearly yelled. "By the way, you still own me and my parents four new bars of soap. Anyway her next question is for me and she asked me are you ever gonna tell Corey 'you know what'?" Laney just blushed in embarrassment.

"Tell me about what?" Corey asked. Laney continued to blush as she was trying to find an answer. "Uhhh…how you're…an amazing guitarist."

"Aww that's Lanes," Corey said.

"Yeah blah blah blah what's my question?" Kin asked.

"Oh you don't have one, Leola just wanna say your adorable!" Laney said. This caused Kin to be disappointed. "And her final question is for Corey which said: why did you start Grojband?"

"Oh," Corey said. "Well it's because I want to share my passion for rock music to some other people. I want us to be big and be the best we can be."

"Okay our final two messages are from Stinkfly3 and Redlucarol98 from the first set of questions," Laney said. "Redlucarlo said: Hey I'm back to ask another question for you guys. Out of all of the episodes you made Trina go diary from each of you 4's opinion which episode did you find the most personal?"

It was a debate, but their most personal episode was the wedding episode. They chose this because Kin and Kon had walked out of the band and Corey and Laney realized that Grojband will be nothing without all four of them together. Corey reads the final question which is from Stinkfly3.

"STinkfly ask Laney: do you agree with all the princess theories regarding yourself?" Corey read.

"Uhhh I don't really pay attention to stuff like that," Laney answer. "So is that it?"

"Yep. That's all the questions," Corey said.

"Okay everyone. Tomorrow we will be in school, but we will be back at the end of the week," Corey said. "Thanks for coming out everyone." He closed the garage door.

**Since today is Veteran's Day, I have a day off so I have plenty of time to finish off a new chapter for this story. But I will be back on either Saturday or Sunday. I'll see you guys then, but in the meantime, please read my Behind the Rock Music fanfic story**.


	4. Third Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

Third Set of Questions

Corey and Laney walk inside his family's garage where Kin and Kon are already there. "Hey guys," he said. "So how many messages we got from our fans?"

Kin reads the computer. "We got six new responses," he stated.

"Wow," Laney went. "Not much like our last set of questions, but enough." Kon set up the camera and the band soon began their blog.

"Hey everyone," corey said to the camera. "We are back with six new responses."

"Now we're sorry we took a whole week, but just remember that we be in school during the weekday," Laney said.

"so we decided to only answer your questions on the weekend," Corey added.

"But luckily, next week is Thanksgiving," Kin said. "Which means that we only had to go to school Monday and Tuesday next week.

"So we got five whole days off from school," Kon added. "Isn't that exciting?"

"But for now, let's answer today's questions," Corey said as he began reading the computer. "Let's see. Our first question comes from Nightmarelove13. But its really not a question. More like a fan fiction story."

"What's it say Core?" Laney said. The response reads:

*run up to corey*

Mare: why don't you just tell her she likes you back!

Corey: mare what are you doing here?

Mare: just tell her that you like her she likes you back *shake Corey back and forward

Mare: oh and kon I always wanted to do this

*hug kon* you're just so adorbs

Mare: also laney do you have a girly side? And final question kin do you watch Star Trek?

"Okay. I'm confused," Laney said. "Where is this going?" Corey blushed for he knows exactly where this is going. He noticed Laney looking at him with suspicious.

"Uhhh how should I know?" he went.

"This person put your name in it, Core."

"Uhhh…wait a minute. There is a question in here…two exactly," said Corey, changing the subject. "They say laney do you have a girly side?" Laney began turning red.

"Well…I do have a liking for Justin Bieber," she answered. All the guys were totally surprise. "Our Laney loves Justin Bieber?" Kin asked.

"I don't love him exactly," Laney said. "I just love the way he played the guitar. I always find guys who play guitar hot." Laney looked up at Corey, who is a guitarist, as well as he doing the same to Laney. They both turn away from each other and blushed at the same time.

"Okay," Kin said. "Our next message is from Redlucarlo98 again and it said:

First off what meant on the last question is by each of you not at once. Second How do you think Trina would react if I pushed Mina to Nick making it look like they kissed? (If you think it would be awesome make event actually happen.)

Corey laugh when Kin was finished reading the message. "You know its funny for you to ask that because our producers were thinking about making an episode with that," Corey answered.

"But I think we all know what Trina would do," Laney added. "Okay. Our next message is from Dr. Guest and it says:

Aw that's kinds sad that there's no Newmans. I was going to dare Larry and Carrie to kiss. Anyway…Corey, where'd you get your famous orange beanie?

Corey then takes the beanie out with a sad look on his face. "Oh," he went. "Well it was actually my dad's beanie. He got it from his dad (my grandfather). He gave it to me when I turn five and it was the last thing I had about him before he pass away."

"Core I'm so sorry to hear that," Laney said comforting her friend.

"wow dude," kin said. "No wonder you carried that around you."

"Yeah," Corey added. "Okay our next question is for you Lanes. Its from WeirdCutieQueen and she asked:

Hey Grojband! I'm Back! Laney do u have a diary? Just askin' ;-). All of Grojband what is your favorite song? BTW-I love u guys. And yes I'm a HUGH fan. Yet, I'm not crazy, I'm weird. Get it straight. -rolls eyes and kon web hug-

"So Laney," kin said. "DO you?"

"Yes I do have a diary," Laney answered. "And if I catch anyone reading it, IT'LL BE THE LAST THING THEY WILL EVER READ. And to finish off, my favorite song from Grojband is the one when me and Corey did that duet. Mostly because I actually got a chance to sing and not just backup."

"You do got an amazing singing voice, Lanes," Corey said making Laney smile and blush.

"Our next message is from a guest," Kon said. "And it said:

Oh jeez, sorry Kin.

A question 4 all of ya: When did you guys start playing your instruments?

Kin, you get extra questions

1. How does that 'Twin telepathy' thing work?

2. How do you create all those inventions?

3. Do you were the tux shirt just to look fancy?

..

3

"Awesome," Kin said. I get extra questions. For number one, I would answer it, but the twin telepathy invention stop working and I had to throw that away. For the second question, I have an interest in creating inventions and for the final question, actually yeah. I do were my tux shirt to be fancy. Plus it'll attracted the ladies."

Kon, Corey and Laney all laugh at his answers.

"Yeah good luck with that," Laney said rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Kin said sounding very mad. "Our final question is from Stinkfly3 again and he asked:

Is it true that Corey has a soft spot for princesses?

"Well it depends," Corey answered. "It depends on what kind of princess. Like Trina for example. She has been always daddy's little princess and we see how that turned out for her."

"Yeah I don't even see a princess side in her," Laney added. "Anymore messages," Kin?"

"Nope," Kin answered. "That's all of them."

"Hey guys," Corey said. "Let's go get some chili cheese fries and order us a pizza."

"Awesome," Kin and Kon said.

"You're up for it Lanes?" Corey asked. Eventually Laney said yes.

"Thanks for coming out everyone," Corey said closing the garage door.

**Okay everyone. There are only two more chapters in this story to go. So keep the questions coming. I'll see you guys next weekend.**


	5. Fourth Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

Fourth Set of Questions

"Hey everyone," Corey said in front of the camera. "You already know who we are."

"We're continuing to answer some of yawls questions," Laney added. "So far we have six new messages. The first one came from xXLeolaXx who really didn't leave us a question. Instead she said on her message:

Ok, the comment that says guest and starts with oh jeez, sorry kin, was me. I just forgot to log in :p

"so basically it was her to left that message?" Kin asked still eating his pizza that the band had ordered.

"That's what basically she said," Laney answered.

"Thanks for that little message, Leola," Corey said. "Okay our next messages came from a few old guests of ours. But we do have two new messages, both from the same person name DarklordDX. One of those messages is a question for Kin and Kon."

"Awesome," the twins said as they hi-five one another. "What's the message say?" Kin asked. Before Corey read the message, he went to the bathroom and Laney went to the kitchen to warm her pizza up leaving Kin and Kon in the garage.

"So what's the question?" Kon asked.

"cool this one is for us," Kin said. "It says:

I have a question for kin and kon what do you guys think about Corey and keep this between you guys and me.

"working with Corey is something," Kin answered. "He's a very natural leader and although he gets us in these really weird gigs that we don't even like half of the time, all he wanted is to get our names out there."

"I feel the same way," Kon added. "I mean the whole vegan gig wasn't really for us." Corey soon came back in the bathroom and Laney came back form the kitchen.

"You guys answered the question already?" Corey asked.

"Yeah it was really for us to asnwer," Kin said.

"Oh okay."

"But luckily DarklordDX have another question for us and this one is for you and Laney. This one said:

"I have a question for Corey and Laney. How cum you to don't go out together u guys know u were meant to be."

Corey and Laney both froze over after Kin was finished reading the message. Both of them were even blushing like crazy. "Well see me and Core talked about it," Laney answered. "And we decided to just be friends."

"It's not that we don't want to go out," Corey added. "It's just that me and Laney have been best friends since day one and we feel like if we go out, it would totally wreck all those years of knowing each other."

"Awww," the twins went.

"So sorry to all our CoreyXLaney fans out there," Laney also added. A single tear can be seen coming down her left cheek.

"Okay our next message is from Dr. Guest again," Corey read. It says: I have one question for everyone. Do you like Percy Jackson?" The band just looked awfully confused for they don't even know who is Percy Jackson.

"Sorry Dr. Guest but we don't know who that person is," Corey answered. "Okay our next message is from Stinkfly3 again and this one is forr me and it says: Since Corey had different opinions on different princesses, who does he think about Disney princesses? Now those are what I called princesses," Corey answered. "Yeah I like those princesses a lot. I even grow up watching them."

"Hey I got a question for Stinkfly3," Laney said. "Why do you call yourself Stinkfly3? I'm just asking."

"Okay we got one final message and its from Redlucario98 again," Corey said.

"Well what is this…repeat fan day?" Laney jokily asked.

"Well the message said…" just as Corey was about to read the message, Kin accidenty knock his cup filled with soda all over on the laptop the band was using. This caused the computer to act all wonky and eventually shut the computer down.

"KIN," the others said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," Kin said. "This pizza grease was so slippery." Kin looked at Laney who was so red with anger for it was her laptop that Kin had ruined. Without warning, she jumped up and began tackling him and knocking him all over the garage.

"Sorry everyone," Corey said to the camera. "As you see we gotta wrap today awfully early. But keep those questions coming. Thanks for coming out everyone." Corey slams the garage door closed and he and Kon turn their attention to their friends.

**Sorry everybody. I've got so busy which is why this chapter ended awfully shortly. But I will update a new chapter hopefully by Wednesday. But until then, see you all soon. **


End file.
